


Fielding Questions

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Questions [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Both Violet and Huey Are Leaders of Their Own Groups of Woodchucks Now, F/M, Follows Kai Canon, Future Fic, One Shot, They're About Twenty-One Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: While waiting for Violet's troop to arrive, Huey receives some personal questions from his Woodchucks.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Series: Questions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Fielding Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Huelet owns my heart at the moment, I swear. So if you have any Huelet prompts for me (or, heck, even something Huey x Violet x B.O.Y.D.), feel free to request away!
> 
> They're twenty-one here, and the two have been dating for five years. There's going to be a follow-up piece to this, and potentially one to that, too, called "All the Right Questions." (If there's a third one, it'll probably be called "Never a Question").

Huey glanced at the faces of all the young Woodchucks seated around the bonfire. "Well, it looks like Miss Violet's group isn't going to be on time... Again."

For as punctual as Violet was, her group was often the one to run late to their get-togethers. Half the time, it was because Violet had gotten too excited about and wrapped up in talking to her Chucks about whatever had struck her interest that time around.

"Mr. Huey?" one of the Woodchucks piped up, raising her hand.

He acknowledged the young owl. "Yes, Bri?"

"Do you like Miss Violet?" she asked, wide-eyed, "like, really like her? Is that why we do almost everything with her and her group?"

"Of course he likes her!" Carson-- a young duck-- answered for their heavily-blushing leader, "she's his girlfriend, after all."

Huey was now almost as red as his normal everyday attire. "Can we stop talking about..."

"Are you gonna get married to her?" the youngest present Woodchuck asked.

That stopped Huey. He did like Violet. A lot. Heck, he'd go as far as to say that he loved her. But at this point... There was too much going on in both their lives for that sort of thing.

"... Someday, maybe," he admitted, taking a seat on one of the logs, "for now, though... We're young, Violet and I. We're still trying to figure out what all we want to do with our lives."

Bri nodded seriously-- it amused Huey how wise she seemed, even at five; much akin to himself and Violet-- and smiled at him. "You know, you and Miss Violet would be an awesome married couple."

Huey laughed softly before going quiet again. It had been almost five full years since he had gone on his first date with Violet. Recently, his brothers had been making similar comments, starting when Huey had been a 'guest' on Dewey's stupid talk show and gotten grilled about his love life. He had walked out as soon as his younger brother had asked him "So... When's the wedding?"

He also knew that his mom was kind of rooting for him to finally make the decision to settle down-- though she tended to remain quiet on the topic, thankfully.

He'd have to give more thought to this all later, though. His girlfriend and her troop were coming through, finally.

Huey stood up to greet them. "Late again, Miss Sabrewing."

Her eyes showed that she was amused, though her tone remained neutral, as it often did. "So sorry to disappoint, Mr. Duck."

"You're _sure_ they're dating?" one of Huey's Chucks asked Carson, who nodded. "They sure have a strange way of showing that they like each other."

Out in public, that was fairly true. Huey and Violet were often debating and bantering, _especially_ when they were around their respective troops. But everyone knew that they loved each other. Whenever they were apart, they both spoke of the other with reverence and admiration. Whenever they were spending time together, alone, they tended to be a lot less competitive. It was mostly for show, their arguments. And Huey was grateful for that.

Violet smiled softly. "So, what all did we miss?"

"Just some conversation," Huey said, turning a little red.

There was no way he was telling her what their conversation had been about; tonight was for a Woodchuck campout, not for his thoughts to be suddenly overtaken by his girlfriend, by thoughts of their potential future.

"Okay," she said, relieving Huey of his awkward worrying, "let's get started with tonight's events, then."

Huey grinned as they both turned back to their troops and officially began the Woodchuck campout.


End file.
